For Strength and Nothing More
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: After setting up camp for the night, Lon'qu goes out to do some training in order to better himself to protect his family. However, Miriel insists that she comes with him, and though he would prefer the alternative, he lets her come along. Whether it is for science or strength, in their own way, the two of them come to appreciate and enjoy every moment that they can.


"Off to train, are you?" Miriel said, looking up from the book she was reading.

She had seen that her husband, Lon'qu, had picked up one of his best swords. They had just finished getting their tent all settled for the night, it being a tiring day of hunting down the risen. There was a fatigued look in Lon'qu's gaze, however he tried to hide it as much as possible from her.

"I want to give in some extra practice before night falls," he explained. "My technique is becoming a bit sloppy as of late."

He avoided eye contact, his mind wandering off to their last battle where he almost got himself overrun with risen. It had been an intense fight, the shepherds outnumbered and ambushed without warning. To make sure Miriel was kept safe, Lon'qu made an extra effort to take down every monster that made its way towards her, but in the processes, it had caused him to become more reckless. She had his back, which had saved him a few times, but he was not going to take any chances that could put her in potential danger.

Miriel narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm...I see."

She closed her book and placed it on her bedroll, standing up to meet her husband.

"Very well. Let's solve this predicament then, preferably before night fall."

Lon'qu tensed up slightly.

"...I would prefer if you don't come with me. This is something I need to do alone."

"Yes," she replied, "but it will be very beneficial if I were to analyze your training. How else you do you intend to ameliorate your technique if you cannot get a second estimation? If there is any need for furtherance?"

There was a short silence, Lon'qu studying her carefully with narrowed eyes.

"...You just want an excuse to study a test subject. You've been restless for days without something new to experiment with."

It took a moment for Miriel to reply, where he rolled her eyes and she cleared her throat.

"...That _may_ have some truth, but there are other factors as well."

"Such as?"

"Your health, for one, as you could easily exhaust yourself from this obsessive training. And for the simple fact I want to have relations with my husband and do monogamist like activities. Such as physical training on the battle field. That's a normal activity, yes?"

She moved passed him, heading towards their tent's opening. Miriel opened the tent flap.

"Come, we are wasting time. I was in a pleasant part in my book and I would like to find out the denouement before we set forth to travel again."

She then left the tent, Lon'qu sighing before following her.

What a very difficult woman she could be...yet unknowingly caring at the same time. At least...that's what he _thought_ her overly stubborn interferences were at times.

Walking side by side, Miriel took a gentle hold of Lon'qu's arm (much to his slight discomfort), the two of them made their way towards the outskirts of camp, where a little training field was made for practicing new weaponry and combat skills. Where this camp was located, the ground was flat with very few trees, giving them lots of room to move around. There was a small town in the distance, blocking the view of the setting sun but still giving enough light to see.

"From the approximant location of the sun," Miriel commented, studying the horizon when they were about to come to the training field. "We should have about an hour's time to train with minimal amount of progress..."

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow. "'We?'"

His wife met his dark gaze.

"Of course. If you plan on improving yourself in combat, you will foremost need to do is conquer-"

" _No_ , Cynthia! You are still making those same fallacious mistakes!"

Being cut off by a _very_ loud command, both Miriel and Lon'qu turned to see that Cynthia and their future son, Laurent, were on the training field. Cynthia was on her pegasus, holding onto a poorly held sword with her full armor on. She appeared to be very frustrated, along with Laurent whose whole body was tensed up.

"Cynthia, Robin said you have to keep your hand _unwavering_ when you attack with a sword!" Laurent chastised with a sigh. "Swords are not as easy to wield as lances, so you must make sure your grip is stable or otherwise you could drop it or throw it off into the distance. Or worse, twist your wrist!"

His voice was loud with irritation, his face wrinkled up as if he had repeated himself multiple times. Lon'qu and Miriel, mostly Miriel, watched with interest, as Cynthia let out a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry Laurent!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying my best! It's just I'm not used to swords..."

"Yes, I know," Laurent replied. "And it wouldn't be a big issue if this wasn't the _fifth_ time I've prevented you from _flinging an out of control sword_!"

He groaned, turning away from his comrade as he regained his composure. Cynthia apologized over and over again, rambling on how a hero needed to be a master of all weaponry and that she needed more time. Even from a distance, Lon'qu could feel a headache coming along from her constant excuses, and normally, he would have tried to block out the conversation moments ago. However, one detail kept him somewhat interested, one that came more apparent when Laurent cut her off.

"All right, Cynthia, we'll fathom some kind of solution to this," he finally said, pausing between words as he tried to gain his focus. "I'll discourse with Robin once she returns from town and we can arrange more private lessons. I hate to put more burden on her, but this is a conflict I cannot simply accomplish myself..."

Cynthia blinked, giving a confused expression while Laurent continued to mumble to himself.

"...You sure try to help Robin a lot, don't you?" she said. "Is there a reason why you are always with her all the time? I mean whenever we're at camp, you pretty much follow her everywhere."

Laurent raised an eyebrow, shifting his glasses to avoid the sun's glare.

"Simply put, I want to learn as much as I can from her," he answered sincerely. "Having only one tactician with all the responsibilities of the entire army on her shoulders is a very poor one, so having me as her lieutenant and assistant would be very beneficial. Not that Robin isn't capable by herself, but I want to aid her, and she seems to appreciate it. So, as long as I am useful to her, I will continue to assist."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, a look of deep thought forming in her brown gaze.

"...Are you _sure_ that is the only reason?"

"Would there be any other rationality?"

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly puzzled by the question.

It took a moment for her to reply, as if she couldn't quite put into words what she was thinking. Suddenly, her pegasus let out a sneeze, shivering slightly.

"Oh, looks like she's getting tired," Cynthia finally said. "I've got to put her back with the other pegasi and horses. See you later, Laurent!"

She then flew off towards the other side of camp, where Laurent called after her that flying was completely unnecessary and could startle everyone in camp. Of course, she didn't listen, where he eventually sighed and walked tiredly away. Lon'qu's eyes grew wide.

"By Gods," he muttered when Laurent was gone, "he really _is_ just like you..."

" _Hmm_?"

Miriel looked up at him curiously.

"How would that conversation relate to me? From that study, it would appear that Cynthia is causing an extravagant amount of stress onto Laurent. It would be easy to concluded that he is being too occupied with everyone else's constitution that he is neglecting his-"

"Miriel, did you notice how kept referring to Robin? The admiring tone he had in his voice? What Cynthia said about him being with her all the time?"

Lon'qu cut her off before she could go off into a rant of ridiculous theories and hypothesizes, sensing it would take her forever to see it. Miriel blinked, pondering hard over the conversation she overheard. Her husband rolled his eyes, a part of him wondering if he should tell her flatly or not.

"…Are you proposing that our supposed future son is gaining affections for Robin?" Miriel finally guessed.

Lon'qu nodded.

"Yes. And is just oblivious as you were about it."

"What are you implying by that?"

She narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on Lon'qu's arm. He stiffened, but somehow he was able to keep eye contact.

"You followed my every footstep and put yourself in danger _just_ for me to come and save you. Every. Single. Day…for a week."

Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"I was only doing that for scientific study," she defended herself. "Moreover **,** it was essential for you to overcome your phobia of women...while still having some still leftover to examine as well."

"...Right. It was all for science."

"Yes, so why do you extend to question it?"

Lon'qu gave off a small laugh, his amusement growing by Miriel's growing blush. He wondered if Laurent would be experiencing something similar, emotions that did not have fully scientific reasoning to them that he couldn't find a definition for. Hopefully he would be a little less hopeless than his mother was, and not resort to extreme stalking and experiments that revolve around statues ( _especially_ the statues). ...But also better at expressing them than his father, in finding the courage to face up to his emotions and not pace around a woman's jewelry store fifty times.

"...Laugh as much as you find it amusing. At least I don't get flustered with just a small token of affection being presented."

In a somewhat playful response, Miriel quickly placed a small kiss on Lon'qu's cheek, causing his whole body to freeze up and his face grew bright red. His heart stopped for a second, Miriel chuckling softly as she distanced herself from him.

"Fascinating... Last time you almost fainted from shock, only now to be paralyzed with it! Such progresses, if we are to eventually create the Laurent of the present…"

Lon'qu said nothing in reply, only focusing on his breathing to regain his composure and fight his light headedness. He kept his gaze on Miriel, who was now staring off at the direction Laurent had walked off in.

"Hmm... Though if your hypothesis is correct of Laurent being my exact personality, then I must investigate this further!"

She began to head off, however she suddenly came to a halt, a new thought gleaming in her brown gaze.

"...Or perhaps it would be preferred to begin with questioning Robin, the target of his affections? To see whether or not her reinstating them will determine the ramification of the results..."

"...How about you just watch and see what happens?" Lon'qu added, a bad feeling growing inside of him. "You could get more accurate results that way."

He knew that look in her eye _way_ too well... And if she was planning what he thought she was planning, this would end with Laurent completely humiliated, Robin either confused or embarrassed beyond belief, and statues of their tactician filling up Laurent's tent (and knowing Miriel, she _will_ find a way to get them).

"Hmm...I could just observe as the situation develops," Miriel replied, clearly deep in thought, "however I am developing a new phenomenon where I do not believe I like the idea of another female having my son's attention..."

There was a short silence, Lon'qu giving Miriel a curious look.

"Err...Miriel?"

"...It is decided. I shall locate Robin and see if she is commendable to be a potential mate for my offspring."

Like she had found her new goal in life, she stormed off with a quick pace. Lon'qu watched her go, most because he couldn't believe she had just said the words, "potential mate for my offspring."

...But then it quickly clicked in his mind that she was dead serious, and already, many embarrassing scenarios started to play in his mind.

"Oh Gods, woman! Miriel, _stop_!"

With that, he raced after, arguing with her _very_ loudly not to try and experiment with Laurent and Robin's relationship while his wife only claimed it was for science. _Just_ for science.


End file.
